1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an execution flow report of a program, and more particularly, to a device, system, and method for reporting an execution flow of a program, which generates an execution-flow-reporting message corresponding to a result of measuring and verifying the execution flow integrity of a program package operated in a user device, transmits the message to an execution-flow-verifying server, and limits providing or executing a program package by testing a state of the program based on the execution-flow-reporting message and execution-flow-reference information received from a program-providing server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for measuring and verifying the integrity of a program are used to detect forgeries. However, because the method of measuring integrity handles a program image at a certain point of time, it has been used only for verification. That is, because the related art integrity-measuring technology does not consider time, it is possible to find a forgery of a program image at a certain point of time, but it is not possible to get information about whether the program image has been forged before the measuring and restoration, which is a problem.
In order to solve this problem, a method of periodically measuring integrity has been suggested. However, as the program image becomes larger and is more frequently measured, more time and costs are required for measuring its integrity, which decreases the performance of the program and the system.